Us At That Time
by Raina94
Summary: yah, aku pernah sangat mencintainya dan menyukainya... walau tidak berjalan dengan lancar... Tapi saat nanti aku mengenang masa Senior high school nanti... aku pasti akan selalu teringat padamu Kai... Sebab itu adalah harta karunku selamanya.. KaiSoo


Us At That Time

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main cast :

KaiSoo

Rate :

T

Genre :

Romance, angst

Disclamer :

Kaisoo bukan punya saya tapi cerota ini punya saya.

Summary :

Yah aku pernah sangat mencintainya dan menyukainya walau pun tidak berjalan dengan lancar…

Tapi suatu saat nanti aku mengenang masa-masa Senior high school Ku nanti, aku pasti akan selalu mengingat mu Kai sebab itu adalah harta karun terindahku.

Warning :

BL YAOI

A/N :

FF angst ini adalah yang pertama buat saya dan saya gak tau apa ini mendapat feel atau tidak

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo Side

"Kai-ah ayo kita masuk kelas sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" ungkap ku pada seorang namja yang sedang berbaring di rumput taman belakang sekolah.

"Kyungie sini kan tangan mu." Dasar namja ini, ku ulurkan tangan ku.

Sret

Chu

Kai menarik tangan ku sehingga menunduk dan merasakan benda hangat di bibir ku. Dia mencium dalam menahan tengkuk ku melumatnya lembut. Tak lama Kai melepas ciuman itu.

"Kai ayo kita kekelas ini sudah masuk." Ucap ku sekali lagi pada kai yang masih menidurkan dirinya yang kini berbantal pada paha ku.

"Kyungie sekali saja kita bolos, lagian aku yakin pelajaran ini pasti kosong." Ungkapnya aku hanya bisa pasrah yah mungkin sekali ini saja aku bolos.

Aku Do Kyungsoo dan namja yang sedang tidur adalah Kim Jongin atau kalian bisa panggil dia Kai. Kami berpacaran dan kami sama-sama namja, hai ini adalah jaman modern kisah cinta ini sudah biasa bukan. Kalian juga bisa melihat kalau aku dan Kai adalah pasangan yang terbilang mesra, yah walau pun tidak juga sih menurut ku. Lagian aku dan Kai memulai hubungan ini juga dengan mudahnya entah waktu itu apa yang aku pikirkan aku pun juga tak tau.

_Flashback on_

_Author Side_

_Lab-bahasa_

_Begitu lah tulisan yang ada di atas pintu sebuah ruangan saat ini anak kelas 3-a sedang serius degan ocehan Songsaenim tapi ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang menguap atau pun tertidur diam-diam. Seprti namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sudah berkali-kali menguap._

"_aku mengantuk sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo yang mengucek mata yang sedikit berair. Diliriknya seorang namja tampan yang sudah terlebih dahulu tidur, 'Kai tidurnya nyenyak sekali.' Batin Kyungsoo tapi kembali Kyungsoo menatap kedepan mendengarkan ocehan Songsaenim di depan._

_Pluk_

_Sebuah kepala bersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget pun menoleh yah siapa lagi kalau buka Kai secara tak sadar Kai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo, tapi setelahnya Kai tersadar dan menjauhkan kepalanya pada bahu kyungsoo._

"_ah, maaf" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo tapi tak lama Kepala Kai kembali menyandar pada bahu Kyungsoo. Uh Kai sebegitu ngakutnya kah kau -_-"._

"_Aduh maaf Kyungsoo-ah aku mengantuk sekali." Ucap Kai yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo._

"_Tak apa Kai aku akan membangun kan mu kalau pelajaran ini selesai." Ucap Kyungsoo pada kai. Kai pun ersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo tanpa ragu lagi Kai menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Kai begitu tenang tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat berdebar dan gugup_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar lebih cepat. Kyungsoo harus menahan nafasnya akibat gugup, tapi tanpa di sadari oleh Kyungsoo Kai tau kalau Kyungsoo gugup dan dan mendengar dengan sangat jelas debaran jantung Kyungsoo._

"_Kyungsoo-ah Jangan menahan nafas seperti itu, nanti kau bisa mati loh." Ucap Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya, Kyungsoo yang kaget di tegur seperti itu menoleh kearah Kai._

"_Kau manis loh Kyungsoo-ah aku jadi ingin…"_

_Chu _

_Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut dan kai sangat menikmatinya tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo dia sangat kaget otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan kali ini debaran Jantungnya juga sangat cepat dari yang tadi tapi terasa sangat hangat di bagian hati terdalamnya._

_Flashback of_

Kyungsoo Side

'Huft' aku menghembuskan nafasku jika mengingat kajadian itu. Kalau boleh bilang aku ini gampangan sekali yah.

Ku bereskan buku dan peralatan sekolah ku ke dalam tas yah setelah acara membolos ku dengan Kai aku sudah di kelas dan bersiap pulang.

"Oi Kai hari ini bagaimana kalau kita main ke game center" ku arahkan kepala ku pada seorang namja bernama park Chanyeol yah pasti saat ini Kai akan pergi dan tidak pulang bersama ku lagi.

"baik lah aku mau." Ucap Kai tapi tak lama Kai menoleh kearah ku dan berjalan menghampiri ku.

"Kyungie hari aku tidak mengantar mu pulang tak apa kan?" tanya nya pada ku sungguh aku ingin pulang bersamanya, yah sudah sebulan ini Kai lebih memilih bermain dengan teman-temannya ketibang diri ku. Aku tau aku tak boleh egois tapi aku ingin bersama Kai.

"Iya tak apa Kai kau pergi saja." Ucap ku padanya Kai mengusap rambutku lembut dan tersenyum tampan kearah ku.

"Kalau begitu aku Pergi Kyungie nanti aku akan menelpon mu." Ucap Kai mulai berjalan menjauh , aku hanya bisa diam memandang Kai yang berjalan dan tak terlihat setelah melewati pintu kelas.

"Apa, gak apa-apa Kyungie." Aku berbalik ketika kulihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yah tak apa Baekie." Ucap ku yang menyakin kan Baekhyun aku tau dia khawatir pada ku yang selalu pulang sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi ku lihat kau tak baik, ini bukan sekali atau dua kali dia tidak mengatar mu pulangkan?." Ucapnya

"lagi pula aku tau kau sebenarnya ingin Kai dan kau pulang bersama kan?" kembali Baekhyun berbicara

"yah, sebenarnya aku ingin Baekie , tapi aku tak boleh egois. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan pulang sendiri kok" ucap ku. Aku lihat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau langsung pulang Baekie?" tanya ku padanya.

"tidak aku ada rapat osis hari ini untuk perpisahan angkatan kita Tahun ini."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Baekie." Ucap ku padanya dan berjalan kearah pintu kelas.

"Iya hati-hati Kyungie." Teriaknya.

.

.

.

Author Side

Chu

Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo dari arah belakang dan membuat Kyungsoo sangat kaget.

"Pagi My Kyungie." Ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Pagi!? Ini sudah masuk pelajaran ketiga Kai mana bisa di bilang pagi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membenarkan ucapan salam Kai padanya, 'pasti Kai bolos lagi.' Batin Kyungsoo

"heheheh, kau benar Kyungie." Ucap Kai tersenyum bodoh pada Kyungsoo.

"ini catatan pelajaran yang kau lewatkan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menyodorkan beberapa buku catatan pada Kai.

"Benar kah terima kasih Kyungie." Ucap kai yang menerima buku itu dan tersenyum lembut.

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup ketika melihat senyum lembut Kai, 'ehm, begitu melihat senyum itu membuat ku memaafkan semua perbuatanya.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"aah, iya Kai soal besok aku…"

"oii Kai." Ucap seorang namja jangkung memanggil Kai yang sontak Kai mau pun Kyungaoo menoleh kearahnya. Tak lama Kai menghampiri Namja itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap sendu kearah Kai.

Huft

"Padahal aku ingin bicara soal ulang tahun ku besok, apa Kai ingat yah?" lirih Kyungsoo dan pada saat itu mood Kyungsoo menjadi buruk dan gelisah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo Side

"Hari ini yang tidak masuk adalah Kim Jongin, dia bolos lagi yah." Ucap Songsaenim yang selesai mengabsen. Aku kaget Kai hari ini tidak masuk yang benar saja.

Hari ini pun aku menjalankan hari-hari di sekolah sangat tidak semangat pikiranku selalu kearah Kai akh aku menjadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

"Kyungie seangil chukkae hamnida." Ku arahkan pandangan ku pada kedua orang yang sudah di depan ku yang menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan padaku.

"wah terimakasih Baekie, Tao-ah" ucap ku yang mengambil bikisan itu.

"iya Kyungie sama-sama." Ucap Baekhyun.

"huh aku kesal dengan Kai masa pacar ulang tahun dia malah bolos sekolah sih!?" ucap Tao pada Kyungsoo.

"ne Kyungie aku setuju dengan Tao, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini mungkin kau lebih baik putus denganya…" ucap Baekhyun Putus yah satu kata yang tak pernah terlintas pada ku.

"Putus yah aku akan mencobanya, dan seprtinya itu ide yang bagus." Ucap ku entahlah mengapa ku mengatakan ini, ini benar-benar di luar nalarku.

"nanti aku akan memarahi dia, nah kalau gitu aku pulang duluan yah Baekie Tao." Ucap ku yang bersiap pulang dan menenangkan diriku tentang hari ini.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke loker , setelah sampai kutaruh uwabaki ku keloker.

Trak

Ku tutup loker ku sedikit kasar, _'mungkin kau lebih baik putus denganya.'_ Lagi kata-kata Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepala ku, ku hembuskan nafas ku kasar.

"memang sih apa lagi Kai itu cowok yang lupa dengan ulang tahu pacar sendiri." Gumam ku

Bruk

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku melupakannya." Suara itu familiar ku arahkan pandangan ku kebelakang itu K…Kai.

"happy birthday Kyungie, aku pergi mencari kado untuk mu loh ini." Ucapnya yang menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kearah ku. Aku senang yah senang sekali ketika Kai tidak melupakan ulang tahunku .

"Hai, kau ! kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam!?" ucap seorang Songsaenim yang melihat Kai tanpa seragam.

"Gawat, ayo Kyungie kita kabur." Ucap Kai yang menarik tanganku untuk lari keluar dari area Sekolah. Aku suka walau pun aku tau Kai berpacaran dengan ku karena Iseng tapi perasaan yang aku rasakan tidak lah ringan.

Sekarang aku dan Kai berada di bangku taman yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah.

"ok Kyungie sekali lagi, happy birthday."

"terima kasih Kai." Ucap ku , aku ersenyum melihat sebuah kalung yang telah di pakaikan oleh Kai tadi.

"Lucunya!"

"syukurlah Kyungie menyukainya, aku membeli ini sampai rela tidak masuk sekolah loh." Ucap Kai

"kamu ingat aku ulang tahun karena itu kamu boloskan." Ucap ku padanya .

Grep

Kupeluk erat Kai ku benamkan wajah ku ke dada bidang Kai, sungguh nyaman .

"Saranghae Kai." Ucap ku

"Ne nado saranghae Kyungie."

Kurasa kan bibir ku dan bibirnya menyatu kami bercium dengan lembut melumat satu sama lain Kai menekan tengkuk ku untuk memperdalam ciumanku. Apa pun yang di kata kan orang lain aku ingin mempercayai kata-kata Kai.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Aku dan Kai melapasakan tautan bibir kami setelah bunyi hanphone Kai.

"aish mengganggu saja."sungut Kai , Kai mengambil Handphone dan berbicara oleh seseorang di sebrang sana.

Ku lihat menutup pembicarannya dan menoleh kearah ku .

"eh apa…" tanya ku pada Kai

"Katanya yang lain sedang Karaoke di depan stasiun kita kesana saja Kyungie." Aku diam tak menjawabnya kalau aku bilang tidak nanti Kai akan marah (mungkin)padahal hari ini ulang tahun ku apa Kai tidak ingin berdua dengan ku lebih lama ya. Aku benar benar tidak menyukai diriku yang tidak bisa mengatakn itu.

Aku dan kai sudah tiba di tempat karaoke sebenarnya aku belum terbiasa dengan teman-teman Kai. Kududukan diriku di sofa ku lihat Kai sangat senang.

"Kyungsoo-ah mau minum apa?!" ucap seorang Yeoja pada ku.

"aah, aku tidak usah sulli-ah." Ucap ku dan tersenyum sangat canggung kearahnya.

"ah, Kai ini CD yang kau mau, dasar merepotkan …" ucap seorang Yeoja yang menghampir Kai.

"ooh"

"ini untuk mu saja Kai."ungkap yeoja itu lagi.

'"benarkah, wah aku benar-benar menyukai mu."

DEG

Apa itu Kai dengan mudahnya mengatakan suka pada seorang yeoja pabo Kai, sakit rasanya walau aku tau itu hanya bualan tapi kata itu sukses menbuat ku sakit. Aku berdiri aku ingin pulang dan keluar dari sini membuat ku sakit.

"Loh Kyungsoo kau ingin kemana."tanya sulli yang tak ku hiraukan.

Brak

Ku tutup pintu sedikit keras ku langkahkan kaki menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kai mencekal lengan ku menahan diriku untuk pergi.

"ada apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba, teman-teman yang lain kan jadi kaget." Ungkap Kai, teman-teman yang lain…, bagi Kai apa bedanya aku dengan yang lain.

"Aku sudah tak bisa, aku mau kita putus… Kenapa Kai tidak pernah mengerti persaan ku?!" ucap ku, kurasakan air mata di pelupuk mataku tak terbendung lagi aku menangis kata-kata yang tak pernah terbesit oleh dan Kata-kata yang barusan saja Baekhyun katakana kini meluncur begitu saja, yah mungkin ini adalah titik batas ku atas perbuatan Kai.

"Kenapa katamu, sebab Kyungie tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang Kyungie rasakan padaku!" ucap kai dengan nada dinginya. Kai melepaskan cengkramanya pada lengan ku dan berjalan menjauhi ku, itu membuat ku lebih sakit kini aku menangis sejadi-jadinya aku tak peduli orang-orang menatap ku aneh. Aku ingin mempercayai kata-kata Kai sebab aku menyukainya , tapi…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

.

.

.

"Kai!" yah sekarang sudah kuputuskan… setelah kejadian kemarin yang membuatku menagis. Kai menoleh kearah ku.

"Mianhae tiba-tiba memanggil mu." Ucap ku yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa Kyungie. Tentang kemarin…"

"Aku mencintai Kai dan selalu menyukai mu, tapi kita berpisah saja ya…" ungkap ku pada kai. Kulihat air muka Kai yang begitu kaget dengan ucapan ku.

"Apa Kyungie tidak ingin mencoba sekali lagi?!" tanyanya pada ku , aku tersenyum lirih mendengarnya.

"hahah, tidak mau ah!" lagi Kai menapak kan wajah terkejutnya.

"selain itu ya! Padahal kamu sudah punya pacar jangan pernah berkata suka dan jalan dengan yeoja atau namja uke lainnya. Hentikan kebiasaan mu itu loh Kai!" ucap ku padanya.

"Maaf.." ucap Kai

"Baiklah." Ucap ku tersenyum.

Grep

Kurasakan Kai menggenggam tangan ku dan menatap ku serius aku tak suka pasti aku akan menangis kembali.

"Kyungie maaf aku tidak bisa membahagiakan mu…" Kai menarik ku dalam dekapannya pelukan terakhir dari Kai yang aku rasakan air mata ku kini kembali mengilir dengan indahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya…"ucap Kai kembali dia semakin mengaratkan pelukannya, aku mengangguk sebagai jawabanya. Yah aku pernah sangat mencintainya dan menyukainya walau pun tidak berjalan dengan lancar…

"Bye Kai…" ungkap ku saat melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Kai dengan perasaan lega tanpa beban.

Tapi suatu saat nanti aku mengenang masa-masa Senior high school Ku nanti, aku pasti akan selalu mengingat mu Kai sebab itu adalah harta karun terindahku.

.

.

.

"_Wajah mu memerah manisnya." Ucap Kai pada kyungsoo yang wajahnyah memerah akibat Kai menciumnya untuk pertama kali._

_END_

I'M back chingudeul *teriak pake toa okk aku kembali dengan ff KaiSoo dengan genre angst gagal.

Aku mau minta saran dong aku mau bikin project FF judulnya my handsome buttler kira-kira siapa yang pantes antara SuLay dan Sibum

Tolong saran dan review nya yah..

Gomawo

*bow barengKaiSoo


End file.
